A Different Kind of Storybook
'''A Different Kind of Storybook '''is the 12th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The children are reading. Reading is fun. The Stella the Storyteller comes to visit. Stella visits kenya. The story is called "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". There are lots of books to read. Like The Quilt, The Boy Who Cried Wolf and Harry and The Lady Next Door. There are lots of three books. Oh, I just love reading a book. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Tosha *Juan *Carols *Min *Kathy *Shawn *Kenneth *Julie *Jeff *Stella the Storyteller Song List Trivia *Tosha wear the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a hairstyle. *Juan wear the same clothes from Any Way You Slice It. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from I Can Do That!. And a long hair. *Carols wear the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. And a short hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes in I Can Be A Firefighter!. And a pony tail. *Jason wear the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. *Kenneth wear the same clothes from At Home With Animals. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice! and Camera Safari. And a long hair. *Jeff wear the same clothes from Trading Places. And a short hair. *Stella has a braids pony tail. *When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". (saying Did somebody say "Storybook") *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Falling for Autumn". * When the Barney's say "Hi there everybody!" the sound clip is taken from "All Mixed Up!". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "Brushing Up on Teeth". * After this episode during Barney read a story, but returned in "Writes A Story". * During "I Love You" then Tosha, Kathy, Carols, Min, Jeff, Shawn and Kenneth, Barney left, while Juan and Julie. *At the end of the Barney doll with a kenya book. And a wave to right hand. The End. *This group (Juan, Kenneth, Julie and Tosha) also appeared in Who's Who on the Choo Choo? and Goes on a Field Trip, with Min. *The marks first appearance of Kenneth. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Barney Safety". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "A Welcome Home". *The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "On The Move". *The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise!". Barney Says Segment music song slow # Hola, Mexico! Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation